H2O just add water season 4: What If
by Mermaidfan101
Summary: It's Season 4 aand right after the girls save the world from the metior! They are moving on with there lives when an old friend returns and risks giving a secret away.... but what secret!
1. Chapter 1: Problems

H2O: Just add water

Season 4

Chapter 1~ Problems

Lewis has returned to see Cleo Graduate, and Zane and Rikki are back together. Sophie is getting along with Bella her Brother Will's new girlfriend. Everyone has gotten a lot closer since Graduation. One day Bella, Rikki, and Cleo decided to head to Rikki's to talk to Zane about what happened the night before at Mako Island. When they get there they see Lewis, Will, Zane, Sophie, and Ryan all sitting at one table talking and the shop is closed. The girls quickly walk over to them to ask whats going on. They thought only Zane wanted to know, but now it seems like more than that. Zane proceeds to tell the girls that something has happened and he thinks that they are in danger of their secret getting out. The girls try to stay calm because Ryan and Sophie don't know there secret yet, but they are finding it very hard to do so. Rikki asks to speak with Zane in his office alone for a moment and walks away. Once Rikki enters the office Zane shortly joins her.

"Whats wrong Rikki?" Zane asks her in a concerned voice.

"Oh nothing just the fact that you told Ryan and Sophie about us didn't you!" Rikki yells back at him very upset.

"No I swear they know nothing. They think the secret has to do with the crystals found at Mako." Zane said in a very calm sensitive manner.

"Really you promise me they know nothing about us being.... you know.. Mermaids?!" Rikki asks Zane.

"Yes I swear on my life Rikki, and besides I promised to never hurt you again... remember!" Zane asks her.

"Yes I remember... okay. Lets get back to the others." Rikki replied.

So Zane and Rikki went back out to the group. Rikki quickly and quietly assured Cleo and Bella that everything was okay, and that Zane did not do what they thought he had. Cleo and Bella were very pleased about the good news but they really wanted to know what Zane wanted to tell everyone.

"Zane, whats the bad news then? Whats going on? Why have you called everyone here?" Cleo asked Zane in a semi- stern voice.

"I heard from my dad that Emma is moving back because my dad is hiring her dad to help him on some big job down at Mako. The problem according to my dad is that Emma has some big secret she wants to tell everyone today over at Mako." he replied in a very concerned voice.

"What is she going to say?" Cleo blurted out.

"Wait who is Emma?" Sophie, Ryan, Will, and Bella ask at the same time.

"Emma is one of our closest friends." Rikki replied. "And I don't know what she will say. But we better head over there before she tells gives our secret up at noon." Zane replied.

"He's right guys. If she tells others our secret we are done for." Rikki replied.

The group agrees and they make plans to meet at Mako near the moon pool in ten minutes before they try to find Emma. The girls Cleo, Rikki, and Bella head to Cleo's to get ready. Sophie, and Ryan head to Wills place to get some gear. Zane, Lewis, and Will head to Mako before everyone else so they can stop Sophie and Ryan from seeing the girls as Mermaids.

In Cleo's room~

"Guys I'm really worried! Emma wouldn't tell our secret would she?" Cleo asked in a very worried tone.

"I doubt it. She is very responsible, and besides Cleo she was the one who tried to stop us from telling our boyfriends... remember!" Rikki replied.

"Hang on guys.... Who is Emma? I'm a little confused." Said Bella.

"She is a Mermaid like us. In fact she was changed with me and Rikki." said Cleo.

"Oh, really?! I did not know there was anyone else like us." said Bella.

"Ha Ha we know what you mean. We thought the same about you Bella before we met you." Replied Rikki.

After the girls finished letting Bella in on who Emma was they headed out the door to meet the others at Mako.

At Mako~

"Will man, look I know we don't exactly look eye to eye, but I think we should go talk to Emma together. I did not want to worry the girls or let Ryan or Sophia in on whats going on, but my dad is planing on making Mako a big Amusement park." Zane said in a very concerned tone.

"Oh man, thats serious. You know Zane usually I would be quick to push you away, but this sounds really bad. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I will help you for the girls sake. Oh by the way who is Emma?" Will replied.

"Emma is a very close friend to Cleo and Rikki. They all three transformed into Mermaids together." Zane replied.

"Really, there are more than just them? I did not know that!" Exclaimed Will.

"Yeah, actually there are.... I probably should not say anything but there as far as I know a few more out there." Zane said very mysteriously.

"Wow... thats unbelievable! Do you think that might have something to do with what Emma is going to tell the group of reporters showing up today over at Mako?" Will asked Zane.

"I hope not. Guess we are just gonna have to wait and find out!" Zane replied.

The entire time Will and Zane are talking by the moon pool Lewis is testing the water, the walls, and even the humidity for changes. Will sees Lewis working and decids to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Will. I'm kinda new in town. Who are you?" Will said in a quaky voice.

"Oh, um, Hi! I'm Lewis. I'm Cleo's Boyfriend." said Lewis.

"Cool... Um.. Okay then." Will replies in a dull mono tone.

At Will's place~

Ryan and Sophie decided that they should bring some gear so that if they need to they can document things in the moon pool cave, and because Ryan wants to know if anyone else notice how magical the moon pool is. Ryan really wants to know if anyone else has every documented the magnetic levels of the moon pool walls, and to see if he can maybe get the true story of Mako out of someone.

"Sophie grab a flash light, and some long rope please. I am going to grab my rock magnetic level reader, and a pen and paper. " Ryan said.

"Okay, sure." Sophie replies as she gets the gear.

"Hey Ryan! What do you think that girl Emma is going to tell the press? Do you think it has to do with that moon pool we found? I hope not... I really want to get those crystals out so we can get rich!" Sophie replies in a somewhat snooty attitude.

"I don't really know Sophie, but if it does have anything to do with the moon pool then maybe she can help us understand why Cleo, Bella, and Rikki all have the same crystal around there necks, and why the moon pool has them too!" Said Ryan.

"Maybe your right... anyway we better get going. We need to get there to meet the girls." said Sophie.

Later at Mako~

The girls make it to Mako just after Will, Zane, and Lewis get there. The girls sit in the water for a minute and chat with the boys for a minute before Ryan, and Sophie get there. Once Ryan and Sophie get there the girls ask them to listen and be very quite because they have something to say. The girls proceed to tell them that they have something that they must show and tell them about because they are on the edge of finding out anyway.

"Ryan, Sophie before we tell you what we need to tell you we need you to promise us that you won't tell a single soul. I say because what we have to say is something so big that if anyone finds out we could be done for." Cleo said to them.

"Really, a secret..hmm... Okay fine you have my word." Sophie replied in a half hearted way.

"Well Sophie may be willing to agree, but I don't know if I can. It just depends on how serious this is... I mean I want to protect you Cleo, but If it something extreme that is a huge break through in Science then I might not be able to." Ryan replied to Cleo in a very sad but serious tone.

"Ryan it is a huge break through, but you must know that if you only care about that then you need to leave. I say that because I am, or , well we are the huge break through in Science and people will want to gut us and run test on us. Will you for me please keep our secret we are about to tell?" Cleo asks Ryan in a very conserned way.

"Okay Cleo, I will keep your secret. I care for you and on top of that I don't think Sam would be to pleased if I hurt you." Ryan replied.

"Okay good.. Now then" Rikki started

The girls then proceeded to tell Ryan and Sophie there tales of how they became Mermaids with super powers. At first Sophie was bewildered but then once the girls proved themselves to her she was speechless. Ryan on the other hand did not know what to think or say. He was really shocked but then again he wasn't. After several moments they both recovered and the group of friends made a plan of what to do if Emma starts to tell about them being Mermaids.

Once they had finished making up a plan they headed back to the beach at Mako.


	2. Chapter 2: Speechless

**Chapter 2~ Speechless**

Everyone is back on the Mako Island beach and they begin to mix in with the big group of sponsors and reporters that have gathered to hear whats going to happen at Mako. The three girls and the rest of the gang start to get really nervous and anxious when they see Zane's father get up on stage and begin to speak about how he is a great business man and so on, because put of nowhere says he is proud to introduce his new daughter in law Emma. Cleo, Rikki, Zane and Lewis look flabbergasted while Bella, Will, Ryan, and Sophie look confused.

"How can this be? I thought you were an only child Zane!" Rikki whispers in an angry tone to Zane.

"I am an only child... or … well at least I thought I was!" He replied a little confused.

"What... wait... I'm really confused!" Cleo responded.

In the middle of them talking in the back of the crowed Bella suggests everyone quiets down to hear Emma and maybe then they could figure out whats going on. As they Listened they saw Emma go to center stage and Begin her speech on what her opinion on Mako Island was and how to make it a better place for families. As the group listened they realized she was not talking about the moon pool or being a mermaid at all. At first they could not believe it, but then Cleo realized something was wrong. Emma had a blank look in her eyes and she was only talking about family activities they could start at Mako Island. Cleo quickly told the gang that Emma would have never messed with Mako when it meant the risk of giving up there secret.

"We need to keep an eye on her. Once she is alone we need to talk to her and see what's really going on." Cleo replied.

"That's a good idea. I think there should be one small change thought." Rikki said to Cleo.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Cleo asked Rikki.

"I think Zane needs to talk to his father and figure out what he meant by daughter in law." Said Rikki in a stern voice.

"Yeah theres something fishy going on you guys, and I think Rikki's right Zane. O talk to your dad while we try to get Emma alone." Cleo responds to the group of friends.

While Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Lewis, Ryan, Will, and Sophie break up and look for an opportunity to get to Emma Zane went to talk to his dad. When he figures out where he is Zane decides to hide behind a tree because his dad is talking in a privet discussion to Emma and her dad about some secret deal they have.

"Emma if you don't keep your word then I will let everyone know about you and your little fish friends okay! Help me sell my family adventure fun park and you and your dad will be rich alright." Replied Mr. Bennett

"Okay...*sniffles* You have a deal Mr. Bennett. I do have one question though!" Emma replies sulkily.

"Yes... What is your question? I have work to be done." Mr. Bennett snaps.

"What do you think Zane will think if he hears your plan of me and him getting married? I mean he loves or at least loved Rikki before I left." Said Emma.

"It does not matter what he thinks, because thats the only way you and your dear sweet daddy will get any part of the money we will be earning big time if this plan goes through. And guess what your daddy is okay with it because he wants to be able to take care for your family." Replies Mr. Bennett.

As Zane listens he begins to realize how much of a greedy vile snake his father really is. He hurries back to the gang and begins to tell them everything from how Emma is being forced and blackmailed to the fact that his dad never mentioned the marriage thing to him before....Ever! Zane then proceeds to tell the group that he thinks his dad has a bigger motivation for getting money than the Family fun park alone, and he thinks it has to do with three Mermaids.

"Guys we have to stop my dad. He is going to ruin everything for us, and Emma. The only thing is I don't think I can talk any since into him." Zane says worriedly.

"Well we need to do something... I mean we have not gone through all this other crap like the full moons and such trying to help the girls to come up short now!" Lewis replies

"Yeah... your right Lewis! What can we do to help them? Mr. Bennett is a pretty powerful man." Said Cleo.

"Hey maybe I can use some of my natural charm to win your father over Zane!" Sophie replies trying to help.

"Maybe, but what if you can't? We will need a back up plan. Ryan do you have anything in your back pack that we can use as a sedative to knock my dad out for a few minutes at least while we try to talk to Emma?" Zane replies

"Yeah I think I might let me check!" Said Ryan

"Alright! Sophie your job is simple you walk up to Mr. Bennett as if your a fan and try to get him alone and side track him. If you can't then slip this little tablet into his drink. We just need to distract him for a moment, and it does not matter how as long as we can get to Emma in that time." Said Rikki

As the gang works out there plan of how to get to Emma and stop Mr. Bennett Cleo sees that there are several men in the group that seem to watching them very carefully. Cleo then quietly tells the group to look around and be quiet because she thinks they are being watched. As they begin to pay attention to there surrounding and realize that these strange men dressed in suites are slowly getting closer to them they hear Mr. Bennett get back on stage to talk a little bit more about his plans for Mako. Out of nowhere they hear Mr. Bennett announce the new stars of the them park and the main attraction.

"Now ladies and gentlemen I give you the Stars and main attraction of the Family fun park.... Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick, and Emma Gilbert!" Mr. Bennett says in a very excited announcement voice.

The girls all look at each other in a confused but amazed way. As Cleo and Rikki are slowly ushered up front to the stage by the strange men they ask each other what about Bella?! They did not realize he did not know anything about her yet. As the girls get on stage the crowed begins to go wild.

"These three amazing girls are the Stars and main attraction because they will be the lovely, beautiful, amazing Mermaids of the Mako Island lagoon!" Says Mr. Bennett to the crowed.

"They will even be willing to give a demo of what the show will be like if everyone is willing to join us in five minutes over by the pool I have set up over there." Says Mr. Bennett as he points to an above ground pool he has set up.

The girls are in shock. They are confused what does he mean by they will show the audience? Show the audience what? Did Emma tell him there secret? Oh No! The girls begin to look at each other in panic. The know Emma as of now has not told anyone in the crowed about there secret, but they don't know if she has told Mr. Bennett yet. They realize that now is the time when they need to speak with Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

* I know I haven't updated my story recently. I would like to apologize because I have been so busy here at home. I would like to make sure everyone knows that I have not updated my H2O story because I am working on 3 different stories. Plus my first story by accident was very close to an episode in season 2. I never realized this until some fellow fanfictioners told me. Thank you for letting me know this error on my part. As for my 3 new stories let me give you a slight idea on what they are all on.

1.) A Mermaids Tail- Basically this is just a mermaid story with characters all my own. It is very slimier to H2O though.

2.) Twisted Disney- This one i am still playing with but basically it will either be several short stories or one LONG story where its a murder mystery, CLUE (movie/board game), Disney princess combination. This one will be crazy, funny, and bloody!

3.)H2O: Just Add Water- This one is not at the top of my list right now because I have no idea where I want it to go. All I know is that certain couples are engaged others are still dating and or single.

If any of you have any suggestions for me on any of these stories PLEASE let me know.

I was going to open a forum for yall to let me know but I cant seem to find it under forums so please PM me or write reviews under chapter 3 and let me know what you all think for these 3 possible stories!*

PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


End file.
